The Butler, Assassination Mission
by MissyTrancy
Summary: They dare try to kill my mistress? Do they honestly think they will get away with this? Well if they do. They are DEAD wrong. SEQUEL To 'The Butler,Hire Twins'
1. Disclaimer

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I don't own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. **_

_**I also do not own Krane fisher or Vinyl Middleford.**_

_**They are owned by a friend. **_

_**I do not fully own Roxxanna Rayne either, another friend and I co-own her. **_

_**I DO fully own Maolonde Nyumelle and Missy Fisher. **_

_**Also, I will also be working on a Young justice Fanfiction soon. It's Wonder Girl centered. (Impulse/Bluebeetle/Icicle Jr. will be fighting over her. I might make Klarion join in (OR I'll add Stephanie Brown to end up with him.) SO the reason I mention this is because that means I will be doing Weekly updates instead of daily ones, like I did with the first story) that and I have summer school so it's sort of complicating me making this story. **_

_**WELL I hope you enjoy! **_


	2. Prologue

_**PROLOGUE**_

_**Roxanna Rayne was always a rotten child. Even now, at age fifteen, her mind was very twisted. **_

_**She made me sick. **_

_**However, she was, nevertheless, my mistress. **_

_**I have served her since the day she was born. **_

_**I obeyed her commands since the day she began to speak. Although, I very much did, refuse to breast-feed her. That was her pathetic mother's job. **_

_**But, I did obey when she had ordered me to execute her entire family. **_

_**I understood why she wanted them dead. **_

_**They all had whipped and cut her. They kept saying it was to keep her mouth 'in line'. But the funny thing is; my mistress only wanted them to die because they bruised her face. She didn't even care about the heavy, permanent scars all over her body. She was very conceited. She also had known men by age thirteen. Such a slut. I would never let anyone touch me like that. **_

_**I'll admit, I wasn't upset that I had to kill anyone. I quite enjoyed their deaths myself. They were just so boring, at least having them scream in fear as I killed and consumed their souls made it exciting. **_

_**That's the one thing I enjoy about my mistress, she wasn't boring. **_

_**Oh, how my mistress hated being woken up in the morning. **_

_**Unfortunately, it was a part of my job to do that very thing. **_

_**When I managed to wake her up, she lunged at me; she tried to scratch my face. Well, she DID scratch my face. I didn't even try to dodge her attack. **_

_**I enjoyed pain, receiving it or giving it out. Both are pleasurable to me. **_

_**When she had calmed down, she smiled and bashed her brown eyes at me and asked me to comb her neon pink hair. I don't see why she even bothered to put a 'please', I'd have to do it anyway. I'm her maid. **_

_**After I brushed her hair, she decided to finally get dressed. I didn't get why she enjoyed sleeping nude either. **_

"_**Mao, dear," she whispered in a sickeningly-sweet tone of voice. That voice meant she had an 'assignment' for me. I loved the assignments. "I need you to deal with some reporter that has been snooping around here lately." **_

_**How fun; she wanted me to kill another person who's been investigating on the Rayne family's 'disappearance. **_

_**Of, course she came with me to watch as I slowly killed the man. **_

_**He was some fat, old, and dirty man. He smelled of that wretched alcohol. How I hated alcohol. It's tasted horrid. **_

_**I quickly pounced at the man with my claw-like nail extended to the point that they resembled blades. He began to beg for his life. Now, isn't that original. **_

"_**My, he whines a lot, doesn't he," my mistress laughed. **_

"_**Yes, he does," I replied. **_

_**The ugly bastard grabbed my leg with his blood covered hand to beg. "Please, I'll leave you all alone! I give my word that I won't go by that mansion again!" he cried and then went on saying how he had a family to care for. How his wife was very sick and his kids didn't have anyone to care for them. **_

"_**I actually believe he won't bother us again," my mistress yawned. The man sighed in relief. "But Mao, what if the guy goes and reports this 'trivial' event to the authorities. She cried in fake fright. **_

"_**N-no, I-I wouldn't!" he screamed. Thankfully, since we were currently in an isolated part of town, no one heard him. **_

"_**I'm very sorry," my mistress mockingly pouted. "I just don't believe you." **_

_**And that is when I slowly sliced the man to pieces. **_

"_**How lovely," My mistress giggled as she began to kick the decapitated head around. "Now, make it disappear."**_

"_**No," I told her. **_

"_**Excuse me?" she snapped and yanked my hair by grabbing my bow tied on the back of my head. **_

"_**I'm not trying to be disobedient, madam, it's just that just getting rid of the body part would be the wrong approach." I said and yanked her hand off of my bow.**_

"_**Why is that?" she scoffed and folded her arms. **_

"_**Because that Queen of ours has gotten her loyal little MUTT on our case now," I said. "so we've got to keep it low-key. We've got to make this seem amateur." **_

"_**Ah, I get it," my mistress sighed. **_

_**I gathered all the parts of the body and placed them across the town. The head was placed in a front alley corner. **_

_**I yawned as I realized the time. "It's quite late, around midnight I might say," I estimated and looked at my mistress. "Let's get you home to rest, shall we?" **_

"_**Yes," my mistress responded. "We shall."**_


	3. Tea

**Chapter 1**

**Of course, after some of the body parts that I laid out - including the head - had been found, the Queen Dog, Ciel Phantomhive, had come straight to my mistress. **

**He acted as if he enjoyed her presence; I knew he hated it, my mistress on the other, genuinely thought he liked her. She can be so naïve, unlike me. **

**I didn't understand her current obsession with this boy. He bored me. Nor did I understand Sebastian Michaelis' obsession either, or any of the other people obsessed with him. It must be his past, that's what I always thought. I didn't care about the boy at all. Frankly, I only cared about one person. **

**Believe it or not, my mistress was not that person. That person was a fallen angel. I convinced my mistress to hire him as a chef. His name is Boan. He was quiet, obedient, and loyal. He was the only one I truly trusted. I was also quite intriguing. **

**Everyone else could burn in hell and I'd still smile. However, I shall do my best to protect my mistress, it's like a job. It was a dirty, bloody, and fun job. I would hate for it to end soon. Any time soon. Therefore…it won't. **

"**Moa, dear, go make some tea, will you?" my mistress asked as she began a game of chess with Phantomhive. I went to obey; Sebastian Michaelis, Phantomhive's butler, decided to tag along. I did not like him, the feeling was mutual between the two of us. **

"**My master has such disdain for you're mistress," Sebastian spoke. I quickly began to wonder what he was trying to get at. "I wonder if it's a strong as your hatred For that Claude Faustus?" **

**He struck a nerve right then and there. **

**I turned and grabbed his neck, my nail slightly piercing into his flesh as I tightened my grip. He just stared straight into my eyes. I hated his stare. I knew he was stronger than me and he knew that I knew. I still wouldn't loosen my grip though. He didn't try to take my hand away either.**

"**I told you never to say that bastards name in front of me," I growled. **

**The very mention of Claude Faustus made my blood boil. He was the reason I became a demon. He was the one who ruined my life. HE was the one that took my beloved away from me. **

**That piece of shit deserved to die. I had every right to kill him. **

**But I know that like Michaelis, he was stronger than me.**

"**Calm down," Michaelis said, as calm as ever. "There's no need to get so riled." he yanked my hand away. **

**His eyes mocked me. I could tell. He was mocking me. He was even belittling me. **

**I wish I could rip his throat out. I wanted to rip his throat out so very much.**

**But I wasn't as stupid as he thought I was. In fact, I was the exact opposite than what he thought. **

**When we finally got to the kitchen, I asked my precious Boan if he would make some tea. **

**He responded with a nod and his dark blue bowl-cut hair nearly covering his cerulean-blue eyes as his head tilted downward. His pale skin looked as if it had been glowing. **

"**Thank you, my dear," I said when he handed me the tray that had the cups of tea. "Amazing job, as usual." he gave me a small smile. **

"**You are welcome," he spoke shyly and bowed. "I hope you have been having a pleasant evening, Miss Mao." **

"**I have, especially now," I said. "I must go back to Roxanna, now," Sebastian and I then left after I slammed the tray into Michaelis' arms. **

"**What had taken you so long!" my mistress screamed. "My guest and I were growing very impatient with your incompetence!"**

"**Very sorry, but Sir Michaelis decided to take a mental note of ever object in the hallway," I said. "It was quite suspicious." I gave a fake laugh. **

"**That is not true, I barely paid any attention to anything," Michaelis defended himself. **

"**Shut up," I said, my false smile still plastered on my face. **

"**Lame, your butler is so weird, Phantomhive. You should let Mao dear use him as a scratching post," my mistress laughed.**

**I enjoyed that idea. **

**Phantomhive on the other hand, did not. He quickly rose without another word and beckoned Sebastian Michaelis to join him as they left. **

**My mistress watched their departure in a dark and hateful gaze.**

"**He hates me, doesn't he?" she coldly asked. **

"**Undeniably, M'lady," I answered. **

**She glared at me and scratched my cheek. She really should get stronger. She'll die other wise. It's too soon for someone so entertaining to die. I haven't had all my fun with her yet. **

"**There is a reporter at the door," I said as a saw a young sickly looking man near the gates.**

"**Then kill him," my mistress snapped. **

_**AUTHOR'S Note: Okay, so I FINALLY got Microsoft words to work on my computer again. Unfortunately, I only got it to work well enough to let me put just two pages out before it crashes. Hopefully for chapters to come, I will have the program worked out. **_


	4. Information On The Queen's Dog

_**Chapter 2**_

**My mistress decided to visit the Queen's Hound's Fiancé, Elizabeth Midford. Madame Roxanna had figured that, since Phantomhive was sneaking around to find information on her; she would find some information on him as well. **

**I found it an interesting tactic, especially since the young blonde who preferred to be called "Lizzy," was such an interesting ball of enthusiasm. **

**She had an older, feminine, adopted brother that I seems to actually genuinely get a long with as well. Of course, he isn't my favorite human in the world. I don't really like humans very much anymore. They've begun to bore me so. **

"**Lady Rayne!" the young blonde, emerald eyed girl dressed in orange and red ran to greet my mistress and myself. "and Mao, you look so exquisite, as always." **

"**Thank you, Lady Elizabeth," I spoke and tilted my head in gratitude. "the same can be said for you; your dress is quite adorable on you."**

**Elizabeth gave out a large squeal. "Mao, dear, you have such a sweat way of speech. My, my, if you were a guy, I bet many girls would be all over you to be your bride." **

**I gave her a smile. "That nice of you to say," I said. Although, if you ask me, some women would be a little offended by that statement. It's like stating that she is masculine. Thankfully for her, I am no normal woman. I feel that what she said was a true compliment for me. **

"**Mao could have anyone fall to her feet if she wanted them to," my mistress retorted. "Have you actually seen her? Tall, curved, mysterious; she's an absolute beauty, not to mention how intimidating she can be." **

**I couldn't help but sigh. Sometimes, my mistress's pride can aggravate me.**

"**My God! Roxanne?" Vinyl Midford, the adopted one, gasped and swung his arms around my mistress. "I haven't seen you in ages!"**

"**Vinyl, it has in fact, been quite a while," my mistress nearly yawned as she spoke to the young, long haired blonde man. She did not like him. I don't understand her interests. I really do not. **

**She would prefer gloomy and boring Ciel Phantomhive over the entertaining and spontaneous Vinyl Midford? I certainly would not. Unfortunately, Vinyl Midford did not enjoy my presence after I had once called him out on his feminine attributes.**

**I don't see why he was so offended. He even likes guys. He's such a woman in a man's body. **

**I understand, however. I'm not the most enjoyable person. Animals and children seem to find me likeable though. I like them as well, believe it or not. But oh well, let's not dwell on the bad. **

"**Roxanna, sweetheart, did you really have to bring that thing?" Vinyl scowled at me as he spoke to my mistress. **

"**Of course, she's my precious pet," Madame Roxanna laughed. **

**I held back a disdainful hiss. I was NOT a pet. **

"**You shouldn't speak of Mao dear like that, it's not cute at all," Elizabeth cried out to defend me. She was obviously my favorite Midford child. **

"**Ah, it's not?" My mistress pouted. "I'm **_**SO sorry**_**," she spoke sarcastically.**

**Elizabeth did not notice the sarcasm in my mistress's voice. "Alright then! Now, why is it that you've graced us with a surprise visit?" the blonde girl asked.**

"**Well, you see, I wanted to know about your Fiancé," My mistress spoke truthfully. "I'm just curious on why he is the way he is." that part was somewhat of a lie.**

"**Oh, okay," Elizabeth spoke joyfully. She is far too trusting. **

**My mistress demanded me to stay out of the room that they had decided to chat in. Vinyl and I were both still in the entrance hall. **

"**Are you still stalking that Phantomhive chef?" I spoke stoically yet teasingly. **

"**I'm not stalking him," Vinyl retorted with a pout. "ARE you still obsessed with that Trancy butler?" he was referring to that Faustus. **

"**Shut up you pathetic, feminine-faced fool!" I snapped, he obviously struck a nerve. Fortunately, he still has no idea of my history of becoming a demon. **

"**I am not feminine!" he cried. **

"**HA! You are the most feminine person I have ever met," I laughed in his face.**

"**How did that Trancy butler even deal with you when you two had a fling," Vinyl Midford snapped. **

"**How in the hell could anyone think that I would have any relationship with that monster!?" I screeched. "He disgusts me!" **

**Vinyl gave out a grunt and glared at one another intensely until Edward Midford had called Vinyl to him. Then I was alone for some hours until my mistress came out of the room and pulled me out of the building. **

"**We're going to the Trancy House," she told me. **

"**Why?" I growled. **

"**Alois Trancy used to be a high class villain to Ciel Phantomhive," my mistress spoke of the obvious. "They still don't get along very much, he could be just fine to speak to." **

"**So you just want to get some dirt on the Phantomhive child that much?" I asked with a sigh. "Don't you hate Trancy?" **

"**I do," my mistress said with a tender nod of the head. "But I need Phantomhive to stop snooping around. Killing him would just be a burden."**

**I found myself eventually pouting over this subject. I did not want to go to the Trancy mansion at all. **

**Shiver even went up my spine when we had actually approached the compound. I was dreading the face that I would see there oh so very much. **

"**Damn it, why is it taking so long?" my mistress screamed. **

"**We just left from the Midford Family home, it's going to take some time to get there," I told her. She kicked me. It didn't hurt, but she still kicked me. Why did she have to be such a whiny bitch? Oh wait, I already know the answer to that. **

"**We're here," I groaned after time went by and my mistress was still throwing a fit, but she, just then, calmed down. **

**My mistress has visited the Trancy Household many time in the past year. I on the other hand, am just going there unwillingly for the first time. I'm already pissed off about having to go. I hated that I wasn't unable to avoid going this time around; she normally took Boan. She never abused Boan. She was far too afraid to. He would kill her on the spot if she did, unlike me. **

"**Get out, Mao Dear!" my mistress screamed. She hated waiting for me, which is exactly what she had to do at this moment. **

"**Bleh," I grumbled as we walked upward to the mansion. **

"**Oh stop whining," she spat. SHE was the one to talk, she whined all the time. **

**Hannah Anafeloz was the one who had greeted us at the door. She was a demon such as myself. Although, she may let Alois Trancy taunt her far too much. I would never endure that much torment. I mean, I could, but I wouldn't. **

"**Where's you're Master? Hm?" My mistress spoke rudely. "Or that one girl who goes by the name Missy something? She used to work for Ciel for a bit, correct?" **

"**That is correct," Hannah spoke quietly. **

**I couldn't help but shake my head as I examined this place. It was all cleaned my the man whom I hate most; Claude Faustus. I hated that man so very much. It's reflected purity was tainted by that bastard's touch. He ruined everything by existing. He always had.**

"**You seem troubled," Hannah said as she examined my face. **

"**Of course I'm troubled, I'm here," I gagged. **

"**Ah, yes," Hannah Anafeloz knew exactly what I meant, my mistress on the other hand, did not care. **

"**Bring me to your master, you wretched wench!" my mistress screeched and pulled Anafeloz' hair. **

**Hannah let out a painful scream as my mistress' dragged her away. **

**I actually felt some pity for Hannah, although I've known her long enough to know she is no saint, she is a decent being. **

"**What are you doing here?" there is was. That voice. That disgusting voice that belonged to a horrendous devil. **

"**My mistress wanted to speak with Sir Trancy," I answered **_**it**_**. **

"**What for?" **_**it **_**asked another question.**

"**Why should you care," I questioned.**

"**He is my master, I'm supposed to care," **_**it **_**spoke. **

"**Ah, yes, I forgot about the low-lives that worked here. Sorry about that, Faustus," I spat at Claude Faustus. **

"**Still mad, I see," he lifted his glasses up the bridge of his nose. **

"**Try infuriated," I snapped. "That worse first meeting ever, if I do say so myself." I gave a huff of irritation as I crossed my arms tightly. **

"**Yes, you weren't very impressionable," Clause retorted. **

**HOW DARE HE!**

"**Do die already will you," I growled. **

"**I'll need to decline that," Claude spoke stoically. **

"**Oh boo," I whined. "And it would have made so many people happy, too."**

"**And that's the exact reason for declining," Claude gave off a chilling laugh. That laugh of his was horrible. Oh so very horrible.**

_**I hated his laugh the most of everyone's.**_


End file.
